


belgard

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M, Tags May Change, writer!ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi reunites with a friend and old feelings start to resurface, much to his annoyance.





	belgard

**Author's Note:**

> All v3 characters mentioned are adults!

As Kokichi’s fingers tapped away on the keyboard, a knock on the door broke him out of his trance. 

“We’re leaving in 5 minutes!” the muffled voice spoke to him from beyond the door, he heard the footsteps disappearing before he could even shoot a reply. His roommate, Kiibo, had always been a stickler for time, he always found himself being woken up by him everytime he accidentally slept in. 

“Coming!” Kokichi shouted back anyways, to make sure that he heard him before he left him alone in their apartment. Kokichi grabbed whatever clean pair of jeans he found hanging on his chair. He changed out of his current one, slipped the cleaner pair and went to catch up with Kiibo. 

xxx 

Kokichi didn’t really need to be here, nor did he wanted too. Kiibo was just so incessant that he was a bit pissed off, if he had to be honest. Kokichi twitched his mouth into a grin yet, his impatience still managed to seep into his tone.

“Oh, why is this so important to you, Kiiboy? Don’t tell me you’ve finally found someone! Do you want me there as your wingman or something?”

His response was expected.

“Of course not!” His skin flushed, much to Kokichi’s amusement. It was funny for someone as serious as Kiibo could be so easy to messed with, his reactions entertaining enough for him to stick around a while longer. 

“Ouma-kun,” he started, he took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Uh, oh. Looks like he’s going to get an earful again. 

“I haven’t seen you with anyone at all, you’re always by yourself, typing away whatever made up world you have in your head. I still have doubts that you’re actually a writer.”

“How dare you doubt my credentials and my life work!” His roommate rolled his eyes at his exaggerated gasp. “Also, I’m not alone! You saw me talking with Gonta and that blonde whore the other day. Plus, my editor dropped by just hours ago, or did your pea brain forgot that too?”

Kiibo was unphased by Kokichi’s taunting, unfortunately for him. He didn’t want his social life to be questioned by someone as stuck up as Kiibo, he bet he has way more friends than this guy. 

… That had to be one of the more obvious lies he had come up with. 

“Those three didn’t count, Gonta is nice with everyone and any resemblance of a conversation was gone when you and Miu threw insults at each other. Also, all you do is bad mouth Fukawa when she’s not looking. You know for a fact she knows what kind of terrible things you’ve been saying.”

“Well, what’s your point then, what do you want from me?” Kokichi was already tired of this conversation, his lip forming a thin line, his face drawing to a blank. He didn’t even bother coming with any retort, knowing that any kind of reply he made would just be shot down by Kiibo. 

Kiibo only looked at him, he couldn’t entirely decipher what it meant. Well, he had a guess, he just refused to acknowledge it. His lips curved downwards, and his gaze seemed to soften a little, his bright blue eyes staring into his dark purple ones. There was a hint of worry, or it could be pity. Either way, it made his stomach churn uncomfortably and Kokichi didn’t like it one bit. 

He knew he had to give in this time.

“Geez, fine! You look like as if I killed your puppy or something.” Kokichi paused and blurted the words he wanted to say before he could change his mind. ‘I’ll go to that stupid frat party.’ 

Kiibo visibly brightened up, a small smile gracing his features. He would be blinded if someone’s joy literally manifested in light. Since when did he let this idiot get under his skin so easily? Kokichi begrudgingly thought. He must be losing his edge if he was willing to compromise for anyone, he’s supposed to be notorious for being as uncooperative as possible. That’s what he decided what he would be long ago. Guess he might need to tighten his hold on his mask. 

And fast forward to his current predicament, he was sitting somewhere near a counter, chugging drinks one after another. His silver-haired friend was nowhere to be seen, now that strawberry blonde punk dragged him to who knows where. He still didn’t felt like talking to anyone, so he let his eyes take in his surroundings instead.

The light had been dimmed considerably since he got here with Kiibo, and people were scattered everywhere as expected. Some were even… in less than favourable positions, much to Kokichi’s annoyance. He didn’t need the reminder that he had no one for the night. The blaring music was starting to get irritating too, he could feel the beginnings of a headache starting to swirl in his head. 

He felt someone collided against his back, the drink he had been sipping spilled over the counter and dripped onto his shirt. The stain spread and made a damp spot on his shirt, good thing he was wearing black tonight. Before he could turn around and cuss out the asshole that ruined his shirt, they were already gone. He clicked his tongue and his brows furrowed, already regretting submitting to his roommate’s request. 

The space between the counter and the dinner table at one point became too little, he knew he had to move a different location, lest he’ll become a human obstruction. He spotted a couch in the corner of his eye. He made a beeline and plopped his ass on it. He may have pushed other human obstacles while making his way to the couch, ignoring completely the insults that were spewed at him. He did felt someone staring holes at him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up against his will. He dismissed it, someone was probably checking him out and he got a little excited, nothing’s wrong with that. He rested his head against the headrest, and momentarily closed his eyes. The alcohol was getting a hold of him, making him drowsier than he anticipated. 

Before he could succumb to his sleepiness, the light diminished from under his eyelids and he could feel warmth radiating from the space in front of him. He peeked an eye open, only to be stunned to see a familiar pair of grey eyes staring right back. He willed himself to act as nonchalant as possible, despite his composure slowly crumbling to pieces thanks to the alcohol. Kokichi flashed Shuichi one of his brightest smiles, his mask fitting into place once more. 

“Oh, are my eyes playing tricks on me or is it really Saihara-chan?” he made his tone light and airy, even though his throat felt raw and awful. He really regretted drinking so much, he didn’t really expect any company tonight, let alone from an old friend.

“‘Saihara-chan’, really? We’re not kids anymore, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi’s voice was deeper than he remembered, he noted. He couldn’t see him clearly due to the lighting, but his face had gained a much mature look to it. His baby face clearly gone, his jaw looked more chiseled than he last saw it. The dimmed light framed his head quiet nicely, he could see individual strands of hair poking from it, with a few stood stubbornly upwards, determined to defy gravity. Kokichi took comfort in that familiarity, his friend had changed too much to his liking.

He also looked stupidly cute with that smile of his. He felt his heart soar at the sight, his heartbeat quickening its pace. 

Before he could even begin to calm his drunk self, Shuichi interrupted him. “Can I hang around here with you? I’m not really good with crowds.”

“As antisocial as always, Saihara-chan!” He sat up and exaggeratedly pat the empty seat next to him. He may be not in his best but he could at least make a big show out of it.

When Shuichi seated himself next to him, Kokichi practically jumped at him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

He heard a shriek from the other, the taller one’s arm looped around his waist, while the other grabbed the leather couch to support both of their weight. The squeaking sound of the leather was grating his ears, and he knew there were bystanders staring at them. His head felt dizzy, the world swirled around him as he pressed his head against his old friend’s chest. 

If anyone asked him why he did what he did, he would said he wanted to mess with his friend. It wasn’t because he missed him, Kokichi would insist. “Ouma-kun, are you o-okay?” Any normal time, he would’ve laughed at his easily flustered friend. He always had a habit of stuttering, which he had always found endearing. Kokichi instead zeroed out the white noise in his surroundings, and focused on his heartbeat. The fall and rise of his pulse calmed him, the warmth radiating from his person making him drowsier and drowsier. His grip on the others back loosen and before he knew it, he only saw black as his consciousness drifts away. 

xxx 

To say that Shuichi was baffled is a huge understatement. He now had a sleeping Kokichi in his arms and he had no idea what to do. He didn’t even know if he came with a friend, let alone where he lives. 

His body was limp against his, the only sign of life is the faint gentle breaths he let out once in a while. He wasn’t used to handling a Kokichi that was so devoid of life, he remembered the headaches the other caused; he was a troublemaker at heart, always pulling tricks from his sleeve. It’s not like he’s dead, Shuichi reprimanded himself, shaking the thought away. He stood on his feet with his back bowed, still holding the unconscious Kokichi. He laid Kokichi on the couch, letting him fill the space on the couch. He cushioned his forearm between his neck and the leather. He slowly pulled his arm out, careful to not stir him from his sleep. After making sure his friend was comfortable, it was time to think of his next move.

However, a drool from Kokichi’s lip caught his attention, and he urged himself to not wipe it away. Staring was already rude enough but he couldn’t help but notice the small differences the smaller boy attained over the years. Well, he was still as short as ever, and his face still had an overall childish look to it. The dark tint under his eyes managed to make him look his age at least, and he still somehow looks tired in his sleep. It was as if the vibrant image he had in their teens were starting to diminish over the years, slowly unraveling his true self on front stage. Shuichi smoothen the wrinkles on Kokichi’s forehead, sweeping his bangs over his head in the process. He felt a bit guilty trespassing on his personal space when he’s like this, but he couldn’t help wanting to melt the worries away from his face.

“Ouma-kun, there you are!” Shuichi’s hand jolted in surprise, he looked up to see the owner of the voice, his gaze switched from the sleeping figure to him in a matter of seconds. “Uh, he fell asleep while we were talking.” He dumbly provided, the stranger’s dimmed blue eyes stared him down, before he let out a sigh and an understanding look. 

“Ugh, sorry about my roommate. He can be a real handful sometimes.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem, really.” The other offered his hand to him, Shuichi realized that he had been sitting all this time. He grabbed the other’s surprisingly cold hand, and let himself be pulled up.

“Thanks, um…”

“Call me Kiibo!” The one in front of him smiled, and he gave a small one in return. At least Kokichi had someone in his life that he can depend on, he had always preached him that he shouldn’t trust people so easily. Seeing him with someone so reliable eased some of his worries about Kokichi, at least.

“And you are?”

“Oh, it’s Shuichi Saihara.” He should stop getting caught up with his thoughts so much. “I’m just his friend from school, I didn’t really expect to meet him here.” 

“I see.” He nodded in response, taking the information in. “Well, sorry for the trouble, Saihara-kun. It’s getting late so we’ll head home now!”

Before he could even offer help to carry the unconscious Kokichi, he had already moved past him and stood in front of Kokichi. With a strength he never knew the other had, he swooped Kokichi up in his arms, not without so much as breaking a sweat. Shuichi could only stare at them quizzically, he had a hunch that he was used to dealing with this. “Goodnight Saihara-kun, have a safe trip home, alright?” That was the last thing he said as he made his way towards the exist. Oh, shit. He didn’t have Kokichi’s number, he cursed internally. As they moved past him, Shuichi boldly grabbed Kiibo’s sleeve, which made the silver-haired one stare at him questionably. He had his eyebrow raised, his face expectantly waited for an answer. 

“I have a favour to ask…”

xxx 

Kokichi felt warmth enveloping him, a sweet smell wafted in the air. He could sense light from underneath his shut eyelids, but his eyes remained shut. He felt weightless, worries free from his mind as he rode out this rare serenity. One of his fingers twitched out of his control, and he was falling before he knew it. Falling into consciousness once again.

His eyes remained close but his mind slowly started its gears once again, as he adjusted his eyes to the dimmed light shone on his face. He opened his eyes and raised his forearm to shield the light away. Why was his bed so close to the window again…?

As Kokichi stayed lying there, his mind strayed to thoughts of last night, trying to remember the events that transpired. He met Shuichi, didn’t he? He already felt a horrible feeling brimming from within, his head quickly forming a headache. He should probably get some aspirin in his system. 

When he left his bed in a disheveled mess, he pushed the door to the living room and went straight to the kitchen. Small, but convenient nonetheless, medicine laid neatly in a cabinet, courtesy of Kiibo for making sure that everything was organized. “It’s pretty calming,” Kiibo would say and every time, Kokichi would ridicule him for it. “The door to a calm mind is a clean environment!” Kokichi would call him an oldie, and the other would sputter and defend himself with unconvincing excuses. This would continue on until one of them is fed up with the other, Kiibo usually being the one to begrudgingly admit defeat.

Where the hell is he anyway?, Kokichi was starting to get suspicious, his roommate would definitely be awake earlier than him. He popped the pills from the bottle, and shoved them down his throat. He tipped the cup near his lips, and let the water help him wash down the pills. With an exaggerated thump of his cup against the counter, he took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

What followed was a resounding thump from Kiibo’s room, and a muffled yelp came right after. He could hear rustling noises from inside his roommate’s room. He already had his eyes fixed on his roommate’s door the moment he decided to scream. The door flew right open, revealing his roommate looking much disarrayed than usual. His usually spiky hair looked even messier, his split hair ends pointing to every direction. 

“Oh, you’re alive? I thought I smelt a burning corpse from here.”

“You scared me, my chest hurts now.” His tone was low, his sluggishness showing in his voice. “You could’ve just knocked, you know.”

Kokichi shrugged in response, “Gotta start the morning fresh, you know? Nothing gets the blood pumping then yelling first thing in the morning!” The other only sighed in response, he clearly didn’t want to deal with him so early in the morning, Kokichi thought as he sipped the remaining of his water. Kiibo went to get one of his own, the sound of the water flowing into Kiibo’s cup filling the air. 

“So, how long have you and Shuichi been friends?”

Kokichi almost choked on his drink, he forced down the cough that was trying to crawl out of his mouth. His mind scrambled to come up with a ridiculous excuse.

“He’s my boyfriend and we’ve been meeting each other secretly behind your back. I’m planning to move out and live with him soon, so guess you’ll just have to live on your own now!” Kokichi threw a grin in Kiibo’s way, who just took a seat next to him. 

“Did you really think I would fall for such an obvious lie?” he rolled his eyes and continued, “Anyways, I met him yesterday, you know. I searched for you everywhere only to see you sleeping, while he pretty much babysat you.” Kiibo gulped the water down in one go, and went to the sink to wash it. 

“You should stop causing so much trouble, Kokichi. Good thing he was there, or who knows where you’d end up.” The sound of the water rolling from the tap played in the background, as Kokichi’s brain tried to process the information. His mind was still fuzzy, bits of scattered memories that he could barely piece together. His head still hurt too, and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep for the rest of the day. Yet, the memory of his unfortunate reunion was still fresh in his mind, much to Kokichi’s horror. Even so, he couldn’t stay quiet forever.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me, Kiiboy!” His palm near his lips in faked shock, eyes blown wide in comedic fashion. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you liked me or something.” He only frowned in response, clearly displeased on not being taken seriously. Kokichi really didn’t want to deal with this yet, he just wanted to get this hammering headache out of his head. 

“Whatever. For your information, I have his number but I don’t feel like giving it to you anymore.” Kiibo pouted in response, and left Kokichi alone with his thoughts. Well, that certainly piqued his interest. Kokichi knew what he had to do when it comes to a sulky Kiibo. 

“Aww, lighten up, Kiibo! You knew I was just messing around!” His voice sickly sweet, as he followed the other to his room. His splitting headache can wait, he had to retrieve something much more important.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a faint idea on where this is going ;; (Gentle) feedback welcomed!!   
> edit: orphaned so i can remake it


End file.
